Beyonds Little Game
by StripedStrawberry
Summary: Beyond Birthday has kidnapped Mail Jeevas from Wammy's in a attempt to get back at L. Be warned folks, this isn't your average love story, it will be dark, and it will be twisted. Contains: Blood, horror and Beyonds little 'games'. Matt/Beyond Birthday. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my second Death Note fanfic, this one being MattxBB. Be warned, this story will get VERY dark..it isn't going to be your typical love story, it will be twisted and tormented. You have been warned**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the wonderous anime/manga series which is Death Note, if I did Mello and Matt would have been married at the end (:**

I have decided he is to be my pet. Looking at his face, I cannot possibly kill him...if I did it would be like killing an angel, and doing that would just be a waste. No. He is going to be my pet whether he likes it or not. Although he has been gagged, and is knocked out by chlorophyll and tied to my bed post, he is still devastatingly pretty, and even I feel like it would be a waste if he was to suddenly disappear of the face of this ugly world. I grin as I gaze upon his features. His hair the most noticable, a shocking bright red, as red as my beloved jam and his skin, so pale like snow. I reach out and stroke it, shivering a little at the touch..its smooth and creamy. What an enticing pet he will be.

Yes. This kidnap was definitely the best idea I've ever had..Lawli is going to go _insane_ wondering where his redheaded hacker successor has gone. I laugh quietly and reach over to the mini fridge in the corner of my basement and pull out a fresh jar of blood coloured jam, sticking my fingers in and sucking the sweet, sugary jelly off of my fingers, chuckling to myself as I picture the look on Mihael's face when he wakes up in the morning and realises his boyfriend has gone..he is also going to go _insane_

Oh, the insanity

I begin cackling to myself again, writhing on the floor with laughter, the jar of jam rolling off of my fingers and onto the floor with a thud. I laugh to myself for a good ten minutes until my stomach begins to hurt and I get up, straightening out my black long-sleeved t-shirt and picking the jar off the floor. I needed to look presentable for my new pet.

Oh Mail..what I've got in store for you. I giggle manically as I crouch down beside Mails body, in Lawli's favoured position, I then jump a little as I saw him stir. But that was it. Just a stir. I frowned and prodded him in the stomach, thinking maybe I should have not used as much chrolophyll as I did when I knocked him out.

I wanted to play with my new pet.

I walk over to the kitchen area of my basement and pull out a sharp, silver knife, clutching it in my fingers. I decided I might as well have some fun whilst I waited for my new pet to wake. I walked over to my extensive picture collection, all of them pictures of a certain raven haired insomniac detective. I stand back, and aim, throwing the knife at the wall, the knife hitting the top of Lawli's hair, making a dent in the wall behind it. I giggled again and went over to the knife and took it out, the picture falling to the floor

"Oh Lawlipop" I whisper, and I stick the picture back on the wall. It was an old picture, I took it when me A and L where around 16, Mails age. We are at Wammy's and I had gotten a new Polaroid camera from Quilish Wammy for my Birthday. I snapped a couple of pictures without Lawli knowing..these where the first of many.

I then crouch down beside my pet again, and begin stroking his arm, his hands getting goosebumps from the touch. I saw the knife lying on the floor and I picked it and put the blade of the knife to Mails skin..something so innocent, so pure against something so lethal..dangerous. I grinned at the thought. I wasn't going to draw blood...not yet anyway

That was a game me and my new pet where going to play.

Suddenly, Mail twitched again, waking up from his slumber. I jumped once more, my eyes widening.

I gasped as I saw eyes twitch open, both of them a sparking emerald colour, as bright as grass

Oh, how my pet was beautiful

The bewitching eyes opened widely in shock and fear, his pupils dilating manically. I chuckled, the sight was especially amusing

"Hello Mail, please, call me Beyond" I spoke, I kept my voice low.

I couldn't wait to play with my new pet.

* * *

**So how was it? Dark enough do you think? I'm not sure if I have Beyond a little OOC..? I haven't written in his POV before so I have no idea..let me know guys, reviews are love ;D Did I mention you also get a cookie..? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Matts POV:**

Where the hell am I?! I glance around at my surroundings. A man with crimson eyes is glaring at me, like I'm dinner or something. My head aches. I try to lift up my hands, until I realise I've been tied up, I try to speak, but a tight, painful piece of cloth is tied around my mouth, gagging me. Panic fills me, I gaze at the man, the lighting is dim so all I can see is the mans eyes, my vision especially hazy. I try to scream, but remember the gag. Wait. Hold on a second. Wheres Mello? Am I still in Wammys? Why am I tied up? My brain starts fogging, not helping with the headache, or the dizziness for that matter. Suddenly, the crimson eyed man speaks, his voice low and quiet

"Hello Mail, please call me Beyond"

How does he know my name?! I begin kicking my feet in pure frustration, my boots plunking against the floor boards underneath me, trying to curse at the man, but the gag not letting me to do so

"Ssh, my pet, calm down" The man speaks again, not helping my anger. Who does this guy think he is? I glance at a long knife lying against the floorboards. Fear washes through me. Who is this guy..? He seems to notice me looking and he grins

"Don't worry Mail, I'm not going to kill you"

Relief washes through me, but none of this still answers my questions. I stop struggling, and try to put my analytical brain into check, a skill I'm famous for. I've obviously, without a doubt I've been kidnapped, and I'm not in Wammys any more. I try to cast my mind back, but all I remember is saying goodnight to Mello before I went to bed. The guy with the blood coloured eyes is obviously my kidnapper. Beyond his name was? The name seems frustratingly familiar. I glance at him again, a smile is etched upon his pale face. He suddenly chuckles, which causes me to jump, and picks up the knife.

"Do you want me to release your gag?" He asks. I nod. He crawls over to me, his body lithe and slightly graceful and with one stroke, cuts into my gag, the white cloth falling to the floor. I gasp loudly.

"W-where am I? W-who are you..?" I choke, I notice my hands are shaking like leaves. He grins again and tosses the knife to the side.

"I am Beyond Birthday. It's a pleasure to meet you Mail. As you've probably worked out already, I've kidnapped you in order to infuriate L, which with no doubt will happen, and in the mean time Matty, you will be my pet" He spoke matter of factly. My mouth drops open. His pet? L? What the hell was this all about?!

"W-what..? I-I don't understand.." I stutter, my body still twitching and shaking

"Ssh, my strawberry.." He whispers and strokes my hair. I jerked my head back, which caused Beyond to laugh manically.

"I can understand if you feel scared of me Mail, but I'm not going to kill you, I promise..your going to be a my new pet" He grinned, and stroked my hair again, causing me to shiver. My head pounded, trying to soak all of this information in.

"Y-your pet? W-what kind of sick bastard are you?" I tried to shout, but again, it just came out as a stutter. Beyond grinned. My head began pounding like a drum..I just wanted to go back to Wammys. Back to my video games. Back to Mello.

"Yes Matty, my pet. You will play my games, which I know your fond of..though they won't be of the video game type I can assure you" He laughed and picked up the knife again, twirling it around with his fingers

"W-what kind of games..?" I whispered, hanging my head. All of this was just too much for me to handle. I needed Mello here. Mello would protect me, he would sort out this monster..

"Whatever games I deem fit" Beyond cackled. I bit my lip and tried to think of a way out of this situation

"What if I don't play along to your games?" I asked, my voice regaining confidence, it was a lot sturdier

"Then I'll probably kill you, which is a shame seeing as your so pretty.." Beyond spoke in a sing-song type voice, picking up a lock of my hair.

"So what will it be then Mail? Will you play my games?" He asked me. I gazed into his ruby eyes before nodding, I felt a tear escape my eyes and roll down my face. I was fucking terrified.

"It's okay my pet, I won't hurt you that much.." He whispered once more, stroking my face. I didn't respond, in no way was I going to give this bastard the satisfaction.

"And when L finds you, I'll happily give you up..maybe, depends how good to me you are.." Beyond trailed, before kissing me on the cheek, causing me to squirm uncomfortably. I knew what I had to do. And I knew that when L found me, I was going to kill this bastard with my bare hands if I had to..


	3. Chapter 3

**B's POV**

He was shaking, terrified of me. To be honest, I was clasping a knife so I could understand why a rational human being would be afraid..but him being terrified just amused me. I stroked his cheek again, causing him to tremble beneath my hand. I brought the knife towards his cheek and brushed the metal against it, causing him to squirm.

"Its okay Matty" I breathed in his ear.

"G-get away from me!" He stuttered. I chuckled quietly and grazed the knife against his cheek, digging the metal in his skin, ripping it apart, drawing a small cut. Blood flowed from it and trickled down his pale skin. Seeing it made me grin. He looked at me, obviously feeling a mixture of shock and fear. I then stroked his hisn cheek again where the cut was, red liquid staining my hands. To his horror, I brought my hands to my lips and tasted Matt's blood that was on my hands. It tasted beautiful.

"You taste delicious Matty" I breathed. He gulped and looked down. I thought about untieing him for a brief moment, before realizing he'd probably try to escape.

"Are you hungry my pet?" I asked, getting off of him, watching the blood seep down his cheek. He shook his head, probably out of politeness.

"Oh, but Matty you have to eat" I said, going over to the mini fridge again and getting out another jar of jam. I unscrewed the lid and walked back over to Matt.

"You want some?" I asked. He shook his head once more.

"Matty, I insist you eat" I spoke. He looked down. I coated my fingers with my strawberry addiction, and then brought my fingers to his lips. He just looked at me.

"Do I have too?" He whispered.

"Yes Matty, otherwise you will starve. I've only got jam here you see" I said. He glanced at me again before opening his lips, allowing my fingers to enter his mouth. I moaned a little in pleasure as he began sucking the jam off of my fingers, swirling them around with his tongue. It was highly sensual. I grinned as I took my fingers out of his mouth and wiped the remains of the jam onto my top.

"Did you enjoy that Matty?" I asked. He just looked at me. The blood from where I sliced his cheek was now making a pool onto his striped t-shirt, staining it red. I licked my lips at the sight. I then leaned over towards him and planted a small, rough kiss upon Matt's jam covered lips, kissing it off of him. At first he didn't respond, which forced me to kiss harder, until eventually he gave in, I smirked into the kiss and forced his mouth open, allowing my tongue to explore his mouth. My other hand I used to grab his hair, making the kiss rough. His body was trembling again out of fear. I wasn't going to go that far with my new pet..not now anyway. I withdrew from the kiss, gasping and released my grip on his hair.

"I'm guessing Miheal taught you all you know didn't he?" I asked. He glanced at me, his emerald eyes full of hatred

"How do you know about Mello?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Matty, you're not the only one who knows how to hack into information you know. I made damn sure before I kidnapped you I hacked into Wammy's files and read all about you and Blondie" I told him

"What did you read..?" He mumbled

"That you and Melly have been inseparable since you were six and that they suspect you two of getting up to homosexual acts" I replied, finishing off the rest of the jam.

"So tell me my pet, has Miheal slept with each other yet?" I added, tossing the jar to the side. I saw a flush of red rise in his cheeks.

"No..not yet.." He mumbled again, in embarrassment.

"Thats good Matty.." I grinned, looking into his eyes

"Huh..w-what?!" He stuttered, looking at me fearfully.

"I said, thats good. It means your a lot more innocent than I thought" I told him. He let his head drop, red hair falling in front of his face. I began laughing.

"Oh don't worry Matty..Beyond won't hurt you yet.." I soothed, stroking that red hair I so adored.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that little Yaoi bit for you? Its gonna get more..err..Yaoi-ish later on. Reviews are love people! :D **


End file.
